A New Flame
by Sacred Dragonblade
Summary: It was just a simple mission! Why did it turn out this way! If only I could I'm sorry it did something different! Maybe you won't have died!
1. One last smile

**Sacred Dragonblade: This is my first story and I do hope that you enjoy it. Please give me some feedback.**

 _Lloyd's POV_ Today would have been nice if it wasn't raining. I woke up and the rain was beating down on the window. I goaned and looked up. The door opened and Kai walked in. "Well look who's awake." he said. "What time is it?" "Almost noon." I jolted up and hit my head. I moaned and he laughed "Not funny." "Little funny. Hurry up or you'll miss the meeting today." and he left. I quickly got dressed and left the room. When I entered the briage everyone was there and looking at the screen. "So what's the plan Master Wu?" "It will be simple. You five will sheak in and only get the infirmation we need nothing more." We all nodded and left. An unknown enemy was causing too much panic about little things for a while, but now it has gotten extreme. The plan was we would all go in together and watch their annual meeting. When we got there we set up and waited. After a few hours of nothing Jay finally said "Are you sure this is the place." "It should be." " Maybe they found out we were coming and moved the meet place?" we all moaned because that was the only likely option. We packed up and left. We 9nly made a few feet when we were shot at. We all crashed and when I looked up there were guy with weird glowing eyes and their hands shimmered with a blackish white power. They shoy at us again and the road gave in. when I ooened my eyes all I saw was a giat wall of rocks. I moaned and got up, the one I do know us that I can't stay here. When I turned around I ran into Kai. "Dude where did you come from!" "Above ground. Where do you think!" I sighed then said "Whatever. Did you see those guys at all?" "Yeah. You saw that weird power they had toi." " Yep. Maybe Master Wu will what it was." "First we should get out of here." "The others." "Aren't here. Trust me I looked." We ran away from the wall. Little did I know it would the last time.

 **Sacred Dragonblade: Sorry if this chapter was short, but don't worry they will get longer.**


	2. Hidden Camp

Lloyd POV: We ran down the tunnel only to find it completely abandoned. which makes it harder for us since that means no lights.

After a while Kai stopped "What's wrong?" "It's just too quiet." "Well we are underground."

He pinched me for yhat one and said "Don't you think that we should have a different path by now."

Right before I could say anything we heard someone walking towards us

And it wasn't someone we knew

We jump up and into the rafters and saw who was coming, it was the same guys as before.

"There you see. I told you that you would just imaging it." the taller one said.

"But what if they were here. If they find the camp?" the other one said, kind of weaker.

"Then it's a good thing that they won't. As long as you don't screw up." and they left

We looked at each other and made a slient argeement. We had to follow them.

They went to a make shift camp and they were drilling for something in caves that were scattered.

A guy in a dark red suit came out of a tent and said "Did you finish?"

"Yes, it was a mistake. It won't happen again boss." the tall one said, almost bowing.

"See to it that it doesn't. Get back to your posts." and they hurried off.

A woman with extremely long dark blue hair came out and he said to her "Remind me yo have that one sent back home. He's causing a uproar in his post."

"Yes sir. Would you like to give him a private lesson?"

"No, but get other recruit to replace him. We need fresh blood here."

They walked towards one of the caves and watched the workers. One came out with a box and showed them.

Inside was a shimmering gray substance and the guy struck his hand inside and his entire body trembled.

"Yes, this will do nicely." He said, and his eyes started to turn completely white and glowing.

We just stared in horror. If this got out it would mean big trouble for a lot of innocent people.

"We have to do something." Kai said, his expression harden.

"Yeah, but what?" I said, staring at the boss as he walked back to his tent.

"Maybe if we sabotaged the machine and caused explosions inside those caves." He said

"It might work. You go up too and I go on the ground." I said, getting up.

"No, I'll take the ground. I really don't like the looks of that guy." he said, looking almost scared.

"You sure?" I really didn't like how Kai was acting.

"I'll be fine let's just get this over with." He smriked, but I could tell that he wasn't.

We high fived and went separate ways.


	3. Tragedy

Lloyd POV: Sabotaging the machines was easy once you've done it a few times. After a few minutes they were blowing up and the guys were running around, trying to fix them. I couldn't help laugh at them. Well with that I should check on Kai. Jus then I heard a very loud crash and a huge fire consumed most of the tents.

I raced over, hoping that he was fine. Some of the workers come at me. There glowing weapons look dangerous. As I dodged I saw Kai fighting with the boss guy, and it wasn't going well. He was bloody and the other guy looked like he was fun.

I quickly finished them and tried to get iver there, but the girl from earlier kicked me away. "Hey, get out of my way!" I said, standing up. "Sorry bt my orders where to prevent any interference." She said, her face neutral.

She was fast. She hit me square in the chest before I could move. Though I did manage to get her in the shoulder. It felt like I hit a brick wall. Though she did slow down after that and was able to block her hits. However that was all I could do.

Suddenly she swiped me off my feet. Then took out a short sword that had the same weird glow, rised it, and said "Forgive me but my orders must fulfilled." and she striked

At first I thought I was dead, but I opened my eyes and saw Cole blocked the blow. "Why do you always end up in these situations." he said and puahed her back. Then Jay shit her with lightning. She screamed and went down. We all saw the wiring that was now exposed. "Wel that was unexpected." Zane said, helping me up.

I remembered Kai and looked over. Nya was over there with him and together they manage to at least stand a chance. Just then a loud explosion knocked us all off our feet. I looked up and saw that some of the workers set off bombs on the walls.

Suddently the ground collapsed under the boss guy, and Kai. Nya and I grabbed him before he fell. However the boss grabbed his leg. "Guys let go." Kai said, looking down at him. "No don't even say that" Nya said, shocked by what he was asking. "We can't let him continue this. If he does we're all doomed." I yelled at him "I won't let you give up. You're my brother I can't let you go!"

He smiled. Then he let go ans shot a fireball at the ceiling. The rocks covered the hole completely.

I just stared then screamed. Nya just stood there before Jay put his hand on her shoulder then she hugged him and started to sob. Cole and Zane picked him.

I couldn't help the tears from coming down.


	4. Morning

Every elemental master came to say goodbye to Kai. Skylar was the most devastated, and she and Nya couldn't stop crying. Cole's dad and his quartet sang soft songs. Jay's parents kept hugging him, Nya, and Skylar. When Nya and Kai's parents heard they couldn't come because they couldn't take it.

Nya got up and said "Thank you all for coming. I hope that you'll remember Kai for-" she chocked up, Jay got up and sat her down.

When we got back to the Bounty immediately go to the room. I knew I couldn't stay here. I caused all of this maybe if I leave it would help.

I packed all my clothes and uniforms and waited till dark and took off. I didn't know where I would go but I do know that it would far away.

I hope that one today they forgive me for causing Kai's death.


	5. Time Skip

**Sacred Dragonblade: Sorry that the previous chapter really short but I wanted end the chapter as Lloyd leaves. I promise that this chapter will be longer.**

Four Years Later

Lloyd's POV: When I left all those years ago I didn't think I would end up at my old home. I manage to rebuild enough of it so I could live there. I spend most of my time gardening my food and meditating. I do sometimes think about the others, and what they doing these days.

I was about to get my answer.

I looked up and saw Master Wu flying in on his dragon. He landed at the gate and walked.

"I see that you have made a new home here." he said, looking at my hut.

"Yeah." I really didn't know what to say.

"Lloyd we need you to come." grabbing my shoulder.

"I can't master. I just can't." I said, backing away.

"I understand what happened was a tragic, but it's time you return home." he said, coming closer.

"I can't! I can't look them in the eyes and see the pain I caused!" I immediately regretted saying that.

He also looked surprised then said "What happen was not your fault."

"It was. If I held on I could have saved him."

"Nya told me the whole story. Kai let go to save you."

I kept looking down and didn't say anything

Wu sighed then said "We believe that we found the organization that caused all this."

I shot up and he continued

"In order to finish them we need your help." he helded out his hand.

A chance to make everything right. I not going to waste this chance. I took his hand.


	6. Announcement

Sacred Dragonblade: Okay there has been a couple hateful comments posted about this fanfiction. First, this is my FIRST fanfiction so there will be errors. Second, if you have something nasty to say please just leave no one wants or needs that. Finally, if you can't help those comments then don't even think about that.


	7. Zane

**Sacred Dragonblade: Sorry for being gone for so long, but, you know, school and stuff.** Lloyd POV: As soon as I saw Ningajo City I began to wonder if this was a good idea. Of course I want to find the guys who did this, but how will I be able to face them after all that has happened. We landed on the Bounty that was pirched on top of Ninjago tower.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, a bit confused.

"We are going to see Zane."

Okay I didn't think that it would be just him.

"So about the others. What happened to them?"

"Well Zane remained here, Cole lives with his father now and protects his hometown, Jay went home with his parents, and Nya travels with her parents."

"I see." I guess that couldn't be helped. Kai was the one who know exactly what to say to get us back on our feet, but now.

"We are here." Wu said, stopping in front of a large lab door.

I braced myself and walked in.

Zane was typing on a large computer and seemed to be deep in thought. I didn't know what to say until I heard Wu locking the door behind me. Of course he would do something like this.

"Lloyd?"

I turned around and saw that he was staring at me with surprise.

"Hey Zane." Oh my god this is awkward

"I know that it has been a long time and I know I probably-"

He walked over, pat me on the shoulder, and hugged me.

"You have no reason to explain yourself to me. I understand." he said in a calm voice.

I just syood there for a few seconds then hugged him back. After a few mintues we let go.

"Still I should have said something." I said, looking down.

"In this sort of situation I don't think that words would have done anyone any good. I am glad though that you are back." he smiled.

It does pay to have good friends.

Wu unlocked the door, came in, and said "It's good to see that you two are hugging, but now it is time to get back to work. Zane have you been able to contact the others."

"Wait you haven't talked to them?"

"After you left the rest decided they also needed time to think things over." Zane said then adding "Though I don't believe that was your fault."

"It's okay. So we should find them?" I asked Wu.

"Correct."

"Then let's get to it."


	8. Zane Two

Zane POV: When I saw Lloyd after all this years I was glad. I had hoped that he was ready to return, but I must have been hoping for too much.

Wu told me that the only reason he came back was to finish the group that caused Kai death. I have yo admit that even I haven't completely forgotten that night myself.

Personally I always thought Kai was our strongest link. He inspired us to fight after we thought Wu was gone. But now I can't help but wonder where we go now.

Lloyd POV: I could tell that Zane was sad after I told him why I came back. However right now I need to focus.

"So now we go to Cole's village." Zane and Wu both nodded.

Zane clicked a few buttons and the whole room rose. Soon we were on the roof and the Bounty's engines were running and ready to go.

"Wow that was fast." was all I said.

"Yes, I had a lot of time to work on it. Not that it's your fault."

"No its fine. Let's go."

After we got settled Zane took the wheel and we headed off.

I hope your watching Kai. I will get back at those guys and hopefully you can rest easy.

At the closest rooftop

Two guys in black hoods, one with a pair of binoculars.

"Is it them?" the one without them

"Yes."

"How many?"

"Just three. Green, sensei, and white."

"Then that means their probably going to come back."

"Then we should hurry."

The smaller one rised her hand and a few minutes later a flash drive appeared in their hand.

"That took longer than I thought."

"Well it wasn't where I thought. Let's go before someone see us."

And with that they left.


	9. Cole

Lloyd POV: On the way to Cole's home I started thinking about after this. I know that I said one last mission, but I wasn't sure now. It was really nice to see to see Zane and Wu again. However I don't know about staying either. I don't know how the others will react to me. Though I can only hope that it won't be violent. Finally Cole's village was in view, though when we hovered over his house we didn't see him.

"I thought he was here." I asked Wu

"He should be. However he could be somewhere else." Zane answered.

"We should go down." I said, grabbing a spare sword.

"Be careful. Don't draw attention to yourselves unless necessity." Wu said.

We nodded and jumped off. I have to admit Cole's village was very cozy and peaceful. After we heard a loud crash I knew I jinxed myself. We ran to see Cole fighting a couple of robbers, though he was just finished. As he was wiping his hands he finally noticed us. For a few minutes we just stood there staring at each other.

"Well this is one way to say hi." he said, poking one of them.

"You could say that." I said, super nervous about this all of a sudden. Despite that he came over and hugged me.

"If you think I blame you. Your wrong the only person I blame is the boss guy."

I sighed and hugged him back. We let go and they hugged. We went back to the ship while he went back home to get his stuff. Once he got back we decided our next move.

"So we're get Jay next?" Cole asked, after putting his stuff away.

"Yeah he's the closet from here." Zane answered.

"I can only imagine what he'll say." I said, and all goaned while all seeing the same image of him crashing into all of us.

"Well let's get going." I said, and with that we were off.

In the distance, the two from before. The smaller one sitting on the ground with a computer in their lap. The other one has the binoculars, watching the ninjas leaving.

"Did they just leave?"

"Yep, though they only have one more with them now. The black ninja is with them now."

"Well with this scan it's possible their going for the lightning ninja next."

"That's a good guess."

The smaller one closed the computer and stood up.

"That's done now let's finish it."

In town the robbers all got up and high-fived each other.

"Great. With this info we'll finally get to back to HQ."

They were all cheering until the two dropped in. They manage to catch them off guard and beat all but one. The last tried to get away but the larger one threw a knife right next to his face.

"No way. We just want to talk to you."

"Don't cut off his face."

the smaller one leaned down and said "You will answer all our questions if you want leave without a scratch. Got it?"

He nodded and they both began their questions.


	10. Holiday Announcement

Sacred Dragonblade: Hello! I have some special news for you guys.

I know that my chapters have been spaced out but for the next couple weeks I will be publishing multiple chapters.

However after the 21st I won't do anymore until 2019 because I will be on vacation.


	11. Jay

Cole POV: After filling me in on what was happening I was all in. However I do hope it would lead to more missions after this. But if not then all I can hope for is that we stay in contact better. When I walked onto the Bounty all the memories that we shared came back to me.

Wu was standing there and he said "It is good to see you again Cole."

"You too Sensei."

Lloyd POV: When we got there I noticed that there was another motorcycle. It was slick and it looked incredibly fast. The color was a dark blue and the armor was sliver. We walled in and found him messing with an engine, and it exploded in soot. He sighed and turned towards, he yelped when he saw us.

"You guys are here!" He said, almost falling backwards.

"No we are just your imagination." Cole said, completely neutral.

For a few seconds I think he actually believed that.

"Well Lloyd I'm glad to see you again. What's up." He said, he seemed nervous.

We found out why.

Nya came around a corner and blinked right at me. She was in her old ninja uniform, but with Kai's cloth tied on her arm. I couldn't even move. Jay walked over to her and tried to talk to her.

"Hey Nya guess who showed? The guys! I know what your thinking what are we going to have to celebrate this moment-"

She walked towards me, grabbed my hand, and dragged me away. She took me to the farthest part if the junkyard when she finally let go.

Before I could say anything she said "Okay listen I know why you left. I do understand, but you could have at least left a note or something. Leaving just like that made everyone extremely worried."

I blinked, well that was unexpected "You're right, and I just want to say I'm sorry. I should have stayed."

"No."

"No?"

"We all needed time. You were just the first to go. You have no reason to feel bad."

I sighed in relief and said "Well we should go back now."

She nodded and I turned to walk back, however a blast of water got me square in the back.

Shr laughed and said "Though I can say that felt good."

"I thought you said we're good!"

"I did, but I never said that I wouldn't get back at you." and she walked back.

I glared at her then huffed. It was good to be back.


	12. The Start

Wu POV: I am glad that they are back together. I do know that they won't be the same. However a start is all that anyone can hope for at this time. I also hope that Lloyd will so realize there is nothing to fear than one's own mind.

Lloyd POV: "Okay now let's get down to business." and I pulled up the map. "Okay thanks to Zane we have a good idea how this organization works. They mostly work in construction, but these markers are too spend out."

"Maybe they think something's there." Nya said, studying the map.

"Possible. Some of these projects were abandon or given to other companies." Zane added.

"So whatever their looking for even they don't know where it is." Cole said, standing next to Zane.

"Maybe it was the stuff that you saw Lloyd." Jay said, looking a bit nervous.

"Maybe some of it would be useful. Zane do you think you can check out the features of the ground of all the projects that they kept." I asked.

"You want to get a sample. Smart." he said, and started to type.

"Why don't we just go to one of those buildings and get some there." Jay asked.

"I don't want to face them if we don't have to. They are more powerful than us and until we find that stuff it's probably better to just look for some of it elsewhere."

They didn't argue with that.

"Looks like we have a problem." Zane said, pulling up his map. "All the locations have different features to them. They together have nothing in common."

"Great. I guess we have to inside those buildings." Cole said, looking at me.

Looks like we don't have any choose. I really don't like this. Suddenly a loud thud came from outside. We got our weapons and rushed outside. A guy was laying down on the deck and when he saw us he yelped and said "Alright fine I'll give to them!" We were very confused to say the least.

He got up, pulled something covered in cloth, and said "Hey ninjas I got something for you."

"Uh okay." Jay said, slowly putting away his nunchucks.

The guy gave it to Jay, but before he could say anything else he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"Well that is the weirdest delivery ever." Jay said, and opened it up.

It was some of the material that I saw that night with the guy that killed Kai.

"You're right Jay this is the weirdest one yet." I said, staring at it.

In the distance, a few yards away

The guy fell onto the ground. He looks up and see the same two that are following the ninjas.

"What more do you want. I gave them what you wanted."

"Oh we know. However you're still a criminal and there is a nice cell waiting for you." the smaller one said, with their arms crossed. Before he could say anything else their teleported him away.

"Now they will figure it all out." the bigger one said.

"Yep. But for now we should stay in their shadow for now."

"Couldn't agree more."


	13. Discovery

Lloyd POV: After we were told that he reappeared in a jail cell we tried to question him, but someine had erased his memory. We had to leave him alone and we went back to Ninjago tower. While Zane and Nya left to examine the we talked about what might have happen. And Wu stayed on the Bounty to make sure that those guys aren't coming.

"Maybe he was bluffing." Jay said, sitting in a chair.

"Why? We could have got him out, and that cell did not look comfortable." Cole said, leaning on the wall.

"Maybe someone else did it." I said.

"Possibly. But why though? If whoever it was wanted to help why stay hidden?" Cole said.

"I have a feelong we're going to find out." I said.

After a small period of silence Jay asked "So Lloyd, where have you been the past four years?"

"Uh well um I've been at Monastery."

Jay jumped up and yelled "Called it! Haha I win! You guys own me 20 bucks."

"You guys made a bet." I said

"Maybe." Cole said, slowly heading towards the door.

Nya POV: After we finally broke down the chemical formula we went back to the guys. What we found was chaos. Lloyd had thrown Jay into a wall and Cole was trying to get out from under him, and he clearly looked mad.

"I sometimes wonder if they like this outcome." Zane said, not even phased by this.

"Okay guys we're done."

Lloyd looked up, got off Cole, and pulled Jay out.

Lloyd POV: After they got cleaned up, and I think I saw them pass money, we all sat down and got to business.

"Okay so what did you guys find out?" I asked.

"Unfortunately we only got a small amount. Most of the elements in it are unknown but it reacts heavily to elemental masters for some reason." Nya said

"We do have a theory that the unknown elements are connected to our powers." Zane said, pulled up the charts.

"So we don't know a whole lot." Cole said.

"No but at least we have an idea now." Nya said.

As much as I wished we had more at least. Wait.

"Uh guys that formula. Doesn't that look familiar to you." I said, pointing at it.

After taking a closer look Nya gasped and said "Oh my gosh. It's almost exactly like the dark matter."

Now it's coming all together and why they wanted so bad.

On the next rooftop.

the same two figures

"Looks like they figured it out." the smaller one said.

"Now that they know how long do you think it will take them to find the whole truth?" the bigger one asked.

"I don't know. And to be honest I'm not sure I'm ready myself."

"Same here, but in order to finish this we have to do this."

they nodded and their bracelets started to blink red.

"What!? How are they here already here?" the smaller one said, almost panicked.

"Looks like their going for them. And by the looks of it their underground." the bigger one said.

"Then let's not waste any time." and with that they race away, completely unaware that someone saw them and knows who they are.


	14. Attack

Lloyd POV: The dark matter, I could have lived my whole life without having to deal with that stuff ever again. "Great so now its back. Fantastic."

"You can say that again." Nya said, probably remembering her experience.

"Something just feel right with this though. The color and effects are different." Zane said.

"Yeah. It's might also be in there wweapons too." Cole said.

"The boss didn't even touch it long enough to get a real effect though. Is he like it's elemental master or something." Jay said.

It was completely far fetched but it still didn't give us a clue on where they were. Then we got our answer. A huge explosion shook the whole building.

"What the hell was that?!" Jay said, on the floor.

"I somewhat don't what to know." Nya said, standing back up.

"We have to check and make sure no one is hurt." I said, running out the door. The upper levels were okay just looked shooked up. The lower levels however were the oppsite. They were almost completely destroyed, but lucky for us everyone was in the corner unharmed. In the middle of the wreckage one of the minions from before was fighting a guy in a completely black suit.

"You guys get to the elevators. There still intact. Hurry!" I yelled, and went to help the other guy. He had a bronze sword and was pretty good with it. He manage to keep the minion on the defensive until he hit on the wrist. He momentarily dropped his sword but grabbed it with his other and blocked the next attack. I jumped and got him on the shoulder. Both parties looked surprised, but the black covered guy regained his composure and manage to push him back. Before I could say anything he switched hands and went for an attack. He slashed at legs and I jumped up tried to hit him again, but he moved and I almost hit the other guy. He backed off before I got him and as I was falling over he grabbed my wrist and threw me towards him. I flipped in the air and got his arm. He screamed and grabbed the wound. He ran off and I turned to the other guy.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He didn't answer. He just took off after the guy. I sigher I wanted answers and my best guess is that he had at least a couple. Another weird fact was it was like he knew how to fight with me. I took off after both of them.


	15. Masks

**Sacred Dragonblade: This is the last chapter until January 5th so I will make it longer than my others. Hope you enjoy!**

Lloyd POV: I lost him after two feet. Whoever he is he is super-fast. They must have used the tunnels in order to bomb the place because they were much larger now. How many guys do they have here?

After a few minutes I heard clashes and ran towards them. Insteas of one guy now there were two now. The new one looked smaller and they were facing many guys, he must have gone to get reinforcements.

The new guy had a couple bronze daggers connected to chains that had spikes around the bottom of the handles. But it was clear that, whoever that was, preferred the daggers more. They were both good and clearly knew each other.

I rushed at the closet guys to me and made my way towards the center where they were. The smaller one and I made eye contact, they were bright green, and strangely a lot like mine for some reason.

They didn't say anything as we fought. As the smaller one took the ones with the guns out with their chains, and we handled the closet ones.

As I slashed one they got another that was about to hit me from behind. The smaller one jumped up onto the the broken wall and took out some guys that were shooting arrows at us. Not before one grabbed him from him from behind and took off his hood.

He was actuall a she.

Her long light brown hair was braided on her side and her fierce green eyes were blazing. She continued to take care of the shooters at the high ground. With her being a girl I wondered if the one I was fighting with was also a girl.

The things I think about during fight sometimes scare me.

One thing is for sure is that these two really know how to fight.

"Lloyd! You here!?" Nya yelled. They all came into view and joined us in the fight.

"Who are they?" Cole asked, looking up at the girl on the wall.

"Don't know. All I know is that they are on our side." I said, barely hearing myself.

The girl saw that they were with me and didn't hit them, which was something to be thankful about.

"ENOUGH!" someone yelled out.

I looked over and saw someone I hoped was dead. The guy that killed Kai.

He saw me, smirked, and said "Well if it isn't the failed hero. Here to join your fallen hero?" and he laughed evilly.

I roared and ran at him. He easily blocked my attack and pushed me back. I didn't care instead I aimed at his legs but he kicked me away. The other tried ti help me but the soldiers stopped them. As they fought I slashed at his arms and face. I went for a stab near his chest but he blocked it and it only grazer his shoulder. He moaned but kept his smile.

"You're nearly as firece of a fighter as your friend. However that didn't do him much goid now did it?"

"Shut up. Once I'm done with you you'll wish that you were never born." I snarled. I pulled back and slashed sideways.

He grabbed the sword, startling me and threw me away. I hit a huge rock as I stopped. I moaned and as I got up he kicked me into it. He then picked up my sword and stabbed me in the leg. I screamed out and he grabbed me by the mouth and picked me up.

"Just as weak as he was. Such a shame out of all my opponents I had hoped that the green ninja would at least give me a small challenge. Oh well guess you'll just have to join your friend." he said, raising the sword.

I looked over and saw that they weren't even close to me. There was no way out this time. I guess it isn't too bad at least, I made peace with them and I get too see Kai again. Yeah maybe it's better this way. They can beat him I know it because no matter what they can success where we failed. I closed my eyes and waited for the blow.

I never came.

I opened them and saw the girl from before had her chains wrapped around his wrist, which caused them to bleed. She pulled and he let go of the sword. The other one cut his arm and dropped. He, or she I didn't care at this point, picked me up and jumped up on the wall.

After he set me down he dropped back down he faced him.

"Really? If the green ninja himself can't beat me what makes you think you can?" he said, smirking.

He didn't say anything. He disappeared and reappeared behind him. He slashed downwards and got him square in the back. He roared out and swiped at him. He jumped back and stabbed him at his side.

He jumped back after taking that hit, started to laugh, and said "Well this is most unexpected. I understand now why you're on their side. Though I never thought she would send you after preaching for so long about how to save the world without violence."

He charged at him and he blocked. They clashed with amazing speed. They blocked very hit they threw at each other. Deflected every punch and jumped back at every kick.

This fight was epic to say the least, but it was clear that they were getting tired. And when fighters start to get tired they make mistakes.

I had to end this fight.

I used some of Cole's earth power and punched the ground. whixh caused the whole tunnel to shake and crumble. Even the broken wall I was on.

I screamed as I fell and closed my eyes. I felt something grab my wrist and break my fall. It was the the guy that was fighting the boss.

"Don't let go." he said, his voice muffled by his mask. I could tell it was a guy.

"Why? I don't have any reason to. I can't beat him. I failed Kai!" I screamed.

"No you didn't. You will if you stop fighting. He won't want that." he said.

"How would you know!? You never knew him!"

He didn't say anything, but after a few seconds he seemed to smile a little under the mask.

With his spare hand he quickly pulled down his hood and pulled off his mask. A white streak was on the side of his spiky brown hair and his fire-like eyes had a playful look in them.

"Didn't know him huh?" He said.

I couldn't take my eyes off him. I never thought I would ever say his name to him again.

"Kai?"

 **Sacred Dragonblade: Sorry to leave on an intense cliffhanger but I want to take some time and really think about how they will react, especially Lloyd and Nya. Note: I do NOT ship Greenflame. So see you guys next year!**


	16. Reunion Part 1

**Sacred Dragonblade: I hope you guys had a good Christmas and New Year's. Now I hope you enjoy these new chapters.**

Lloyd POV: "Kai?" was all I could say. His smirk got bigger.

"Come on already. You're heavier than you look." he said, reaching his other hand out. I took it and he pulled me up. I was on my knees pantint, finally looked up and Kai hit me on the head.

"What were you thinking!? You should have known that you would fall! Did you even think about the others!?" he yelled as I covered my head.

I was shocked then I yelled back "You're not one to talk! Since when were you still alive!?:

"That's not the issue here!"

We glared at him for a few minutes before we heard the boss laughing.

"I never thought I would get to meet someone I fought before again. This is a day of firsts for me. Unfortunately it will have to come to a close. Good day gentlemen." And with that the wall next to him collapsed and he was gone.

I glared after him and right before I ran after him the girl from before jump down in front of us.

"We should get out of here. The whole place is about to come down." she said.

"We can't let him get away!" I said

"Dude there's no point of chasing him if you get buried." Kai said, grabbing my arm.

One thing that I didn't miss was all the good points that he made.

We made a break for the only stable tunnel left. I tripped on a rock and nearly fell over, but they both grabbed my arms and we manage ti get to the tunnel and got out. We all panted and I collapsed on the ground.

Kai started to laugh and said "If I had a nickel every time you did something like that I would be rich."

"Shut up I don't do that a lot."

"Sure." He said, and we laughed. He helped me up.

"On that note if I had a nickel every day I thought you were dead I would also be rich."

He looked away and said "Some of that wasn't my fault."

"What do you mean by that!?"

Right before he could say anything I heard Jay yelling "Lloyd! There you are! Dude don't scare us lije that eve-" he saw Kai and stopped in his tracks. Cole and Zane were right behind him and they also couldn't stop staring.

The one I was worried about was Nya. She was behind them and I could see tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Hey guys look who I found. Who would have thought right?" I said, very awkward.

Suddenly Nya came running at him and tackled him in a hug. As she cried she said "I missed you, you firebrain." and she sobbed.

The guys joined her and dogpile him, and I laughed.

"Hey guys. Could you get off? I can't breathe." Kai said, wheezing.

They got off and Nya helped him up. Then she punched him back down.

"What was that for?"

"For taking so long!"

"Ah well I was in a small coma for a year."

"A coma!?" we all yelled.

"I guess I have a lot to explain." He said.

He hit the nose hatd with that one.

The girl beside me roller her eyes. I asked her "I forgot to ask, but who are you?"

"I'm Mika." and we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you. So how far are we from the Tower?"

"Only a couple miles." Zane said, pointing in one direction.

Kai got up and said, "Well that's good." He wrapped his arms around Nya and I and continued "That means we can go for a run."

And with that we ran back to the Tower. It felt good to have him back.


	17. Reunion Part 2

Lloyd POV: Since the Tower wasn't far the run didn't last long, which sucked. When we got there though Kai was clearly reluctant to go inside.

"Dude what's wrong?" Cole asked

"Its just been a long time since I saw them." He said, rubbing the back of his head.

Before I asked who, I saw. His parents were inside with Wu and my mom. If I was in his shoes I would be nervous too.

"Why don't we go in first. Just wait till we come to get you." Nya said, patting his arm. We went in and both mine and Nya's mom ran at us and crush us in hugs.

"You had us worried." Maya said.

"Sorry about that. We did however get some info. The boss from our first encounter is still alive."

"Is he in anyway injured?" Ray asked, holding Maya as she was shaking.

"No but it was clear that he does see us as a threat. I think we are getting closer to finding out what he is." I said, taking my mom's hand.

"Good. You are doing Kai proud." Sensei said, patting my shoulder.

"Actually, we have something to show you guys." Nya said. She walked towards the door, struck her head out, and stood next to it. She had a nervous smile on her face.

Slowly Kai came in the room. Everyone just stood there until finally Maya walked towards him and touched his face.

Started to cry as she said, "You're back." And she hugged him and cried. He hugged him back and Nya and Ray joined them.

After a few minutes they let go and Sensei went over.

"Sensei, sorry I took so long to get back."

"It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you're back."

I sighed heavily on the inside. I'm so glad that nothing extreme happened. I saw that Mika was in the doorway with her head down. I think she wanted to say something, but she wasn't.

My mom looked over at her and gasped loudly. Wu also looked over and his eyes widen. She looked up and saw they were staring at her. She looked away as my mom said "Mika?"

"Mom, you know her?" I wasn't ready for what she said next.

"Of course I do. She's your sister."

I was lucky not to fall over from that statement.


	18. Reunion Part 3

Lloyd POV: After my mom said that Mika, a person that I didn't know existed until I saw fight in that tunnel, is actually my long-lost sister is a little hard to swallow at first.

Mom went over to her, but she didn't turn around. Mom realized that and just stood a few feet away from her.

"Mika, I didn't know that you were still alive. How have you been?"

After a few seconds she answered, "I've been fine."

"Have you continued your trainig?"

"Yes."

"That's good. You always said that you wanted to be a warrior."

She didn't answer that time.

I couldn't take it anymore "Mom, why didn't you tell me I had a sister?"

She turned to me and said, "Because I thought she was gone."

That shut me up.

"Before Garmadon was banished to the Underworld we raised and trained her at the temple. She worked hard so she could fight, but the skeleton army wanted him, so they tried to drag him down. However we were all gone and she was left alone. From what we could tell she tried to fight them off, so she took out one side of the mountain and half the army with her. We all thought that she was gone." Mom looked at her while she said that.

Sensei said, "To think she survived is a miracle itself."

I looked at Kai and said, "Did you know this?"

"No, well I knew that she was separated from her family, but I didn't know that she was your sister."

I could tell he was telling the truth. I walked over and took her hand. She turned to me with a surprised look on her face.

"Nice to meet you sis. My name is Lloyd and it's going to be great getting to know you." I said, hoping I didn't have a weird smile on my face.

She didn't say anything for a whole minute until she funally said "Yeah, nice to meet you too."

She turned to mom and said, "Sorry for ignoring you I just didn't know what to say."

Mom took her hands, held them uo, and said "You don't have to say anything." and they hugged. I could see they both had smiles on their faces.

I know there was more to their stories and I'm sure they will tell us, but for right now I was going to enjoy this moment.


	19. Notice

Sacred Dragonblade: I feel really bad anout saying this, but unfortunately I will not be uploading any new chapters for the rest of the week. I have finals and I need to study for the physics one, which I'm NOT excited for. I will return with a very special chapter on the 15th.

I'm so sorry about all of this and I hope that you guys will enjoy the next one.


	20. Stars

**Sacred Dragonblade: Thank you for being patient with me. Now to continue. Hope you enjoy!**

Lloyd POV: After all the hugging and crying we went to the Bounty and started to talk.

"So you're saying that you were following us since we started the investigation?" Cole asked.

"Yes, sorry about that. This guys are extremely dangerous. We just wanted to make sure that you were fine." Mika said, crossing her arms.

"Does that mean you know who that boss guy is?" Nya asked, looking straight at Kai.

They both looked at each other, but said nothing. Whatever they know must be big or something.

"We need to know. It could be the only way to stop him from taking more lives." I said.

She sighed and said, "We know that but..."

"But what? What aren't you telling us!?" I was starting to get frustrated.

"We're not suppose to say anything. To be more precise, we were ordered not to." Kai said, firmly.

"Huh? Since when do you listen to orders?"Cole said. I could tell that he was also gettin annoyed.

"Since they could affect all of Ninjago." that was a good point.

"Fine. Then take us to someone that can. Super easy right." Jay said, putting his arm around Nya. He got a very hard look from Kai and took it off.

Once a big brother always a big brother I guess.

"That's not as easy as you may think." Mika said, sitting down.

"What do you mean? You can tell us anything. We won't judge." mom said, grabbing her shoulder.

She looked at her, then Kai, and finally said, "Because the place where all the answers are is protected. We can get in easily, but for the rest of you. It's close to impossible without the Guardian."

"Who's the Guardian." Zane asked

"It's the one who helped me and Mika. She can be very hardheaded." Kai said

"We can send a request but that could take a while. We'll be right back." and they left.

After about half an hour Kai came back, and he Nya went off to have a brother and sister moment. I didn't know what to do, so I went to the deck. I saw Mika on the railing, staring at the stars. It was night time now.

"I know you're there Lloyd." she said wothout even turning.

"How?"

She turned and said, "I have been training to be a ninja since I was little. I just know."

"True. So you like looking at the stars?" this is so awkward.

She turned back and said, "Yes. It reminds me of my first home."

I looked up and said, "Yeah I can see why."

"Do you ever miss the temple?"

"Sometimes. Though I did spend some time there after Kai's funeral."

"I see." she said

It got really quiet, and I didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry." she said after ten awkward mintues.

"For what?"

"I am really bad at small talk." I could sort of see her blushing with embarrassment.

After a minute or so I starter to laugh.

"What so funny? Please stop." she covered her face.

"Sorry. It's just that here I was, completely awkward, not sure what to say. Then you suddenly say you're not good with small talk." and I starter to laugh again.

She started to giggle with me a bit.

"Okay. Um if you don't mind me asking. Why didn't you guys just find us immediately? Why wait until after the explosion?"

She looked down and said, "I guess we were both a little nervous."

"Well. It all worked out in the end right?"

She looked at me, smiled, and said, "Yeah I guess it did."

Before we could say anything else a small yellow flame appeared in front of us. She tapped it and it turned into an envelope with a weird symbol on it. She opened it, took some time to read, and smiled

"What?" I asked

She looked up and said "Looks like you guys are given the green light."

"So we can get our answers?"

"Yep."

Finally, we get to see where they been for years. Hopefully we can stop the boss without someone actually dying this time.


	21. Lights

Lloyd POV: After getting that letter we told everyone else, and got ready to leave. They both said that it won't be too long of a ride, but getting would be a bit of a problem. They told us that we had to go to the mountains a few yards from where the temple was. I was in the control room, looking at the maps, when Kai walked in.

"So are we getting close to the mountains?" he asked, coming up next to me.

"Yeah. We should be there in a few minutes. Why are we going anyway? There isn't anything out there."

He just smirked and said, "You'll see. Trust me."

"That's what I'm worried about." I whispered to myself after he left.

I followed him and everyone else was on the deck. Mika was standing at the bow when Kai joined her.

I went over to Zane and asked, "Have they said anything about why we're going this way?"

"No. Though there must be a reason."

I really hope so.

Right as we reached the mountains Mika threw a metal disk in front of us. At first nothing happen. Though right before I asked a loud bang shook the whole ship. I couldn't keep my balance and fell down. I looked up and saw that the ship was surrounded by silver and bronze lights. Kai and Mika were trying to stand standing, but anyone could tell they were having trouble. Finally all the rocking, shaking, and lights stopping. I slowly got and saw that the whole landscape was mostly gone.

There was a small floating island in front of us, and it had a castle like temple on it.

Kai and Mika both sighed in relief. He turned around, raised his hands, and said, "Guys and Gals. Welcome to Tengoku"

We landed in front of the place and as soon as Mika stepped off a flash came racing at her and she caught it.

She glared at the tree next to us and said, "Morgan. Did you really think I didn't know you were there."

A girl jumped down, she was in dark red and gold uniform and had a large sword strapped to her back, and said "Just making sure you hadn't gotten soft Mika"

She walked over to me and said, "So this must be the newfound little brother. He looks nothing like you."

Mika slammed her on the head, grapped the back of her uniform, ad threw her a few feet away.

"Don't mess with me Morgan." she said, in a deadly voice.

This just got awkward. Suddenly a shadow came down and landed on Kai. It was a guy in a light gray and dark purple uniform and he got thrown over Kai's shoulder as soon as he landed.

"Dane! Don't do that! Why did you even think that was a good idea!"

"I didn't, but you know me. I usually just do things."

Kai growled but said nothing.

What did we just walked into?


	22. Announcement (01-17 10:10:31)

Sacred Dragonblade: Hello? In case your worrying there is Not a hiatus coming. Well sort of actually.

I wnt to take time to plan the next move with extra detail. However I don't want to make you guys just wait.

So I will do a QA chapter. If you guys have any sort of questions leave them in the comments. There are some rules though.

1\. I will not answer any inappropriate questions,

2\. Please don't say anything rude or mean to other people's questions

3\. If I miss yours please be nice about. I promise that I will put it in the next chapter if I do.

Please follows thus rules and I hope you enjoy the QA and the next chapter. This will happen in two days, so you better hurry and see you then!


	23. Q&A

Sacred Dragonblade: Thanks for the wait. There was only one questions that I got, but I thought I should still answer it.

RandomDragon2.0: what is the device that they used to make a portal to the floating island?

Sacred Dragonblade: That's a good question. I don't what to spoil anything. However I will say that it does have something to do with the metal disk.

I will have a special two chapter release on the 22th. Those two will be very interesting so please read. Thank you and enjoy Martin Luther king Jr. day!


	24. Past

Lloyd POV: After the whole scene with those two, Morgan and Dane I think, they led us inside the castle-like place. It was crimson walls with gold linings, and it was huge. They didn't say one thing as we walked. Finally we got to a pair of larger doors. Dane opened them and we stepped inside.

A older woman, maybe a bit younger than my mom, was sitting there, drinking something out of a cup.

"Come. Sit down and relaxed. Now Mika and Kai say that you are their friends and family. Is that correct?"

"Yes. I'm Lloyd. This is Jay, Cole, Zane, Nya, and Sensei Wu."

She raised an eyebrow and set her cup down.

"Well then. Shall we get started. Did Kai and Mika fill you in on the basics?"

"Just that we can get answers here."

"And answers you shall get. A long time ago this place was created for me so I could keep a certain power out of certain hands. The man that you keep memeeting is one of them."

"What power?"

"Well that's an interesting question. I don't completely understand it entirely myself. All I truly know about it is that it's powerful. And that it can only be used by certain people."

"Who is that guy."

"Even my knowledge is limited. However I do know that his name is Shadows and his power is strong."

Well that's a start at least. I look over at Mika and it looks like she wasn't really listening well. Did she have this conversation already?

The woman noticed this.

"I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Taila."

"Nice name."

"Thank you. Now I do believe that it's time for more recent explanation. Like some missing time for example." and she took a sip.

Both Mika and Kai jumped.

"Yeah. I would like that too." Nya said, looking at Kai.

Maik sighed and said, "Well it's not like we can put it off anymore."

Finally the answer we really want.


	25. Pain

Mika POV: I gaspee awaked and shot up. I regretted it immediately. Pain shot though my whole body.

"Easy now. If your not careful you'll reopen those wounds of yours."

I looked up and saw a older woman. She her hand on my back to help me stay up. She handed me a wooded cup. It was filled with some kind of herdal drink.

"Thank you. Where am I?"

"A special place. Just focus on your healing for now okay."

She helped me lay down and left. If I wasn't in pain it would have taken longer for me to fall asleep. After a while she finally said that I was healed and brought me out of the room. I saw that we were on a floating island.

"How?"

"Well that's a special secret between me and the creator of this place. Listen. I'm sorry to say this. You situation has become much more complicated now. I'm afraid that you will not be able to return yet."

"What?"

"Ninjago is in a state of unknown change and it would be best, for your parents and yourself, sake. As soon as you can I will make sure that you get back to them safely."

No, I want my mom and dad.

"So you were training before your incident?"

"Yes."

"It would be a pleasure to continue it until you leave."

"Okay, I suppose it would be fine."

The first thing she taught me was the sense of the power in Ninjago. It took a long time, but more kids did come. First was Morgan, who was a big troublemaker. Then Dane, who was much quieter about things. One day she returned from one of her supply runs with a guy covered blood and dirt.

"Who is this?"

"Someone who needs help. Get the bandages and a wet bowl. And hurry!"

I raced off, got everything she asked for, and helped her patch him up.

He was so wounded that he ended up in a coma for a year.

One day as I changed some bandages on his arm when he shot up.

"Woah easy there guy. Take it easy."

He looked at me with unfocused eyes and Taila came in.

"No need to worry. You're okay now."

He began to refocus and yelled "Where are the others!? Where am I!?" He stopped and groaned from the pain.

"This is why I said to take it easy. Here. Once you drink this you will feel better." She handed him a cup, probably filled with same stuff she gave me.

After she told him the same story she told me and he healed up. He joined us in training.

One day she called both me and Kai into the meeting room.

"He has reappeared again. And I'm afraid that your families are in danger."

"What do you what us to do?" Kai asked immediately.

"For now just make sure their safe. If something comes up contact me before anything else for new orders. Understand?"

"Yes." we both said.

Lloyd POV: Once she finished it became much more clear.

"So what do we do now?" Jay asked.

"Now we start training." Taila said and smiled.

"Huh?" we all said

"If you want to fight you'll have to be properly prepared."

I really hate it when people make good points.


	26. Training

Lloyd POV: Note to self never get on Mika's bad side. After the meeting we rested up, completely unaware of the hard morning. They woke us up at three in the morning for a six hour run at the track in the basment.

After that they put us with parthers. Cole and Zane went with the Dane guy, Kay was with Morgan, Nya and Kai were together, and I was working with Mika. She was difficult to fight.

We were practicing with wooded swords, and everytime I tried to strike her she either blocked or dodged. It was easy to understand why the boss ran away back in the tunnel.

Finally she knock me off my feet and hit me with the bottom of the sword.

"Haha so you're the green ninja huh?" She said, holding out her hand.

"How did you get so good?" I asked, taking her hand.

"Trust me Taila may look peaceful, but she is strong. Let's continue."

Great. I got into stance and went to attack. She dodged and striked my arm, taking out my sword arm. I quickly switched arms and tried to hit her in the leg. She moved and knocked me to the ground.

I moaned and she got off.

"When ever you go to strike you leave your arm open. When you strike relax you arm a bit. Less tension until the last second and your attack will be stronger."

I took her advice and tried it out. I relaxed and took the strike. I manage to get her off balance for a second, but she regained it and kicked me back.

"Better. Let's try that again."

We worked all day long with a short lunch break with a few water breaks here and there. They finally said that we were done over 10pm. I immediately went to my room and passed out. Whoever thought that training could be so grueling.

I heard a knock and when I opened it Mika was there with a tray of food.

"Hi. You missed dinner and it seemed like you needed something to eat."

She came in and we ate togther.

"So was training fun?"

"Sure it was like a candy store."

"Haha well you did good. I have a feeling you'll get it soon."

"How long did it take you?"

"A coupke years. It was hard but once I got it. It became easy. I'll let you get some sleep now." She took the tray, but before she left I asked, "Do...do you ever wish that things turn out differently?"

She stopped and didn't turn to look at me for a few seconds. Finally she looked at me with a caring smile. "Well I thought about that for a long time. The answer was simple. If I didn't like who I was then yes. Though I do wish that I got to spend more time with my little brother. Good night." and she left.

If you like who you are. She is definitely like Master Wu.


	27. Harder Training

Lloyd POV: We continued training for the whole week until Taila came down instead of the others.

"What's going on?" Jay asked, finishing his stretches

"They said that you were doing very well so I do believe it's time to see if you can handle me." she said, grabbing a pair of wooden swords.

Oh boy.

"This shouldn't take too long so please don't worry. All you have to do is last at least four minutes against me. I do want all of you to fight me at the same time. If you can manage that future fights will be much easier."

That doesn't seem too hard

We all got into our stops and Taila stood in the middle. Cole and Zane went first and slashed towards her head and feet. She jumped up and they crashed into each other. Nya shot some water at her. She used her sword to block and reflect it back to her. The force of the water knocked her back. Jay manage to kick her down, but she grabbed his leg as he set it back down and toss him aside. While she was focused on him I went for her open side. I got that hit in but she got me square in the back. Zane was back and kicked her away from me.

"She is a lot faster and stronger than she looks." I said, still wheezing a bit.

"Without a doubt. Perhaps we can use that against her." he said, helping me up.

Right after he said that Taila knocked him down, then swang her leg and kicked me back. Nya and Jay tagged teamed and used both water and lightning at her. She moved just before it hit her. She picked up a couple of small shields and threw them. Cole got back up and went at her with just his fists. They punched at each other until she got him square in the chest.

We were all down at that point. So that means she won.

"Immpressive. You all survived for seven mintues You can have the rest of the day to rest. Do feel proud of yourselves. You did well today." and she left.

We couldn't move for an hour until we finally manage to get out.

"She didn't hold back. Did she?" Mika asked, as we came in for lunch

"If she was then I would feel worse. How long have you survive?" I asked.

"I think my current personal best is thirteen minutes." she said.

"How!?" we all yelled

"I tried to surprise her as much as I could. Though I haven't beat her yet."

"Who can?" Jay asked, sarcastically

She just shrugged and took a drink then continued "Though I should probably tell you. You guys will have to fight her for the rest of the week."

I will not going to last two more days.


	28. The Harshest Training

Lloyd POV: For the rest of the week we turned from ninjas to punching bags. Taila didn't let up. and she even said that she was only doing that because we needed it. Though I do think she secretly enjoyed it.

Finally it was the last day we had to work with her. And we were all happy about that.

"What do you guys will happen after this?" Cole asked, doin extra stretches.

"We're probably going to go back to Ninjago City. We have a lot of work to do when we get back." Nya answered.

The doors opened and Taila, with Mika, Kai, and the others, came in.

"What's going on?" Jay asked, standing up.

"Since today is our last day training I thought that it would be good to test all your skills." She said.

"What does that mean?" I asked

"Instead of just me teaching you. All of us will at the same time." then she nodded to them and they got into position.

Yep we are done for.

We got ready but as soon as we did Dane and Morgan took Cole and Jay out of the picture. Taila strike at Zane and Kai came at me.

I barely manage to block. He has gotten a lot faster. I pushed him but he turned got me in the shoulder. I muffled my scream and kicked towards his head. He ducked and swiped me off my feet. His foot came down, but I moved, got up, and ran.

I saw that the others were having problems too.

Mika had taken Nya as her opponent and they were mostly fighting with their pratice swords. Mika was really fast and Nya waa having a hard time keeping up.

Kai was on my tail, and just as I turned he jumped up and tried to land a kick. I moved just in time and got him in the arm. He tense up and grabbed my arm. He flipped me over and put his foot on my chest.

"Looks like your out." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah well you caught me off guard."

He laughed and took his foot off. After he helped me up we watched the others.

Taila had already taken Zane out by kicking him into a wall.

Mika and Nya were still sword fighting. Mika went in and hit Nya's sword hand. She yelped and let go of the sword. Mika picked it up, got behind her, and put one of them to her throat.

"Remind me to never get you mad." Nya said, putting her hands up

Mika laughed and let her go.

The only ones left were Cole and Jay.

Dane told us that his element was thunder. He said that he could create thunderclaps that pushes his enemies back if he needed to. And by the looks of things that was his current strategy.

He keep making small ones when Cole tried to get a hit. Finally Cole just opened up the floor and he fell though. Suddenly a loud bang shook the whole room and Dane came back out. As he fell back down he kicked Cole in the chest, and knocked tge breathe out of him.

Jay and Morgan were the last ones, and I couldn't tell who was going to win. They were both fast and they seem to know who would do what. She went for kick but Jay blocked and pushed her back. He tried to knock her off her feet, instead she jumped up and kicked him square in the back. She picked up a practice sword and swing. He picked another one and block.

"You're good blue, but it will take a lot more than that to beat me."

After she said that red bolts appeared on the sword and slightly zapped Jay. And with that Morgan won their duel.

"Lightning!? I thought Jay was the only one with that element?" Cole said, finally getting his breathe back.

"Yeah that's not the same as his." Mika said, helping him up.

"What?" He said, taking her hand. Was that a jealous look from Dane?

"Well Morgan's element is known as Red Lightning. And it can only be used if she has something to channel it. Or she risks getting shocked by her own power." Taila said, helping Jay back up.

"Since when has there been another version of lightning. And why didn't Wu ever said anything?" Zane said.

"It isn't known how some elements exist, but one is certain. You all did well today and deserve to have the rest of the day to relax. We will discuss the plans for the future tomorrow." and she left.

Relaxing sounds almost to good to be true at this point. But I didn't care. I just napped for all day and night.

However the next morning something unexpected happened.


	29. Decision Making

Lloyd POV: I woke up the next morning, turned over, and saw that Mika was there. Right next to my head, like she was going to wake me up.

We both screamed and hit our foreheads.

"Jeez did you have to shot up!" she yelled, covering her bruise.

"Well you didn't have to be that close!" I yelled back.

"I was trying to wake you up! Just so you know you're a very heavy sleeper."

We both burst into laughter and didndidn't stop until she took a deep breathes and patted my back.

"Okay we got to go. Taila is ready to take about strategies." and she left me to get ready.

I quickly got dressed and went down to the meeting room. Everyone was there, but they were very relaxed for a battle meeting.

"Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything?" I asked and sat down.

"No we were going to wait for you." Taila said

"Since we manage to survive your training what do we do now?" Jay asked.

"Shadow would never dare come here. This place is protected by barriors that no one can bypass. In many ways the best move would be to stay here." Taila said, completely serious.

"What? We can't stay here. Shadow going to destroy everything. We got to stop him." I said.

"I understand your feelings. If you wish to leave and fight him you can. But I do believe that Kai, Mika, Dane, and Morgan must stay here." She said and took a sip.

"What!?!?" We all yelled

"I will not argue this decision. The ninja will leave if they wish, however the rest of you will remain here." Then she got up and left.

I did not expect that answer.

 **Sacred Dragonblade: Sorry it took this long to get this chapter. School can be brutal.**


	30. Leaving

Lloyd POV: This day could not get away worse. After Taila made her decision they all just left. So since we didn't have anything left to do we just packed.

It took us the rest of the day to get ready. I had hoped that they would have at least said something. I sighed and finished packing.

Thanks to Taila we got new swords that she said that won't break against Shadow's.

After I finished I met up with the others and got on the Bounty. Taila gave us an exit plate and we left. Leaving this place was easier than getting in.

"Sorry about Mike. I also thought that at least they would try to come." Cole said, patting my shoulder.

They all nodded. Jay held Nya's hand and she didn't look up.

Suddenly we heard a loud crash and we raced to the bridge. Kai, Mika, Dane, and Morgan were in the table and they were moaning.

"What is happening." I asked.

"Did you really think we won't leave you hanging?" Kai said, getting off the table.

"I thought that yu would listen to Taila order?" Zane asked.

"Technically we did. She said the ninja could leave and we did." Mika said.

"Hope you don't mind but we made Dane and Morgan a part of the team." Kai said, leaning on the wall.

"Not really. But what is Taila going to do when she finds out you guys are gone?" Cole asked.

They all froze.

"We probably going through the S rank training for three months." Mika said, completely dazed.

"S rank?" Zane asked.

"Let's just say that you guys did not see Taila at her full strength." Kai said, also dazed.

"Well at least we have more time together. That's a plus right?" I said, trying to calm them down.

"True. But she can be a demon when she's mad. She can be worse than me." Mika said.

Oh jeez.

 **Sacred Dragonblade: Hope this was to your liking and see you next time.**


	31. Cruising and Loving

Lloyd POV: After helping them with their stuff, how they manage to get it up in the rafters without it falling will always be a mystery to me, we enjoyed the time we had before we got to Ninjago City.

Nya and Mika both went off to have some girl time. None of us disagreed. Zane went to check the maps and get us on the quickest path. Jay and Morgan were having a talk about their similar elements. While Cole and I just enjoyed the view.

"You seem happier that they're here." he said.

"Definitely I would rather have them on our side when we fight Shadow any day. You guys great and all, but they do deserve to be there to." I said.

"No agreement here. Hey Dane."

I turned and saw Dane walking up to us.

"Hey uh do you mind if I ask you guys a question?"

"Not at all." I said.

"Okay well do you guys think that um... Do you guys think that Mika has uh well feelings for... me?"

Did not see that one coming.

"You have a crush on her!?" I exclaimed.

"Shhhhh... Okay yes but I just don't know want to say. I mean she hasn't approached me or anything. So I just, you know, didn't do anything either. That's so lame isn't it." He leaned over the side and moaned.

"Well are your feelings strong?" Cole asked.

"Yeah I can't stop thinking about her. Ever since I met her she always been there to help me. Even though Taila help me with my powers Mika was the one who help me be me you know."

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel. And your chance is coming right now. Here she comes." I said.

Mika and Nya were walking down the stairs, laughing about something. Dane looked up, hesitated for a few seconds, then started to go over to her.

Suddenly someone crashed into the deck. It was mom and she looked exhausted.

"Mom!?!?" both Mika and I yelled. We raced over to her and helped her up.

"I'm fine, but the who attacked the Tower. He's returned and destroying Ninjago City. You have to get over there now. The masters and Wu won't be able to hold them off for long." after saying that she passed out.

"Zane full speed ahead. We need to get over there now." I said, anger

Little did I know that would be the worse mistake I ever make.

 **Sacred Dragonblade: Sorry it took so long to come out. See you guys next time!**


	32. Important Message

Sacred Dragonblade: Okay this is extremely important to read so please listen.

I'm getting close to the end and the final battle is approaching.

I'm having a bit of trouble deciding if to either three chapter that are a bit longer or a super long one chapter that will include everything that I want to do with this ending.

If I do three chapters that are only a tad longer they will come out sooner but it will they won't be as detail.

If I do the super long version it will take much longer to come out but it will include it a epic battle and all the effects.

Both version have pros and cons and I will need your help to decide which version to do.

In the comments either write super for the super long one or long for the three longish ones.

Please help with this and I will want to begin soon so I will do this starting on Tuesday and publish after that.

Thank you for reading this and soon you guys at the end.


	33. Results

Sacred Dragonblade: Okay I would like to say I am very grateful for all the support that I have been given. Thank you!!!!

Now down to business. There weren't a whole lot of replies, but it was enough to get a clear answer.

I will be doing the long chapter.

Because of that it will be a long time before it comes out. I promise though it will be worth it. I don't have a clear date of when that will be, but it will be in the next month.

Thank you for your opinions and see you soon!!!


	34. Final Battle

Lloyd POV: After mom said that she passed out. For a few minutes I didn't move until Mika looked at Zane and Cole and said

"Get her downstairs and get her the help she needs now!"

They quickly moved her and I found myself standing outside the dorms with Mika, waiting to heat word. Soon Zane finally came out.

"Well?" I asked

"She'll be fine. She was just exhausted. My guess is that she ran most of the way here. She going to need some rest." We sighed heavily with relief.

"Okay she said that Ninjago City was under attack. We need to get there now. We shouldn't take any chances that Shadow isn't there." She said.

We headed up and set course at full speed. As we got there the whole city was in ruins.

Most of the taller buildings were in flames, many stores were completely trashed, and multiple enemies were in the streets fighting other elemental masters.

We jumped off and helped fight them off. Thanks to Taila's training it was a piece of cake. When the situation was under control we ran towards the center of the city. Soon Kai slowed down for a second and I knew why.

Up ahead Skylar was fighting a whole gang of them herself and more were closing in.

He launched himself forward and plowed many of them with fire. She looked surprised for a few seconds then continued, with Kai at her side. She jumped over his shoulders, copying his element, and kicked a guy in the head. He launched blasts of fire and she did the same, and when one went after one the other took care of them. While they fought we also fought some of the other guys that were there too.

When we finished Kai looked at Skylar and right before he could say anything she punched him hard in the stomach.

"Why?" he moaned. Then she hugged him hard.

We left them alone to have their moment after she gave us a communicator. It turned on and Borg came on.

" _Ninja! You have to get underground now! The boss was just stopped going down there!"_

"Got it. Is Wu on his way down?" I asked.

" _Not right now. I'll send him as soon as I can. Good luck."_

We grabbed Kai and Skylar and raced to the nearest entrance. Since we fought some many battles here the whole space was much more in ruins than before. We raced down the tunnels until we came to a crossroad, and it was clear that there were enemies in both tunnels.

"Great. What do we do now?" Morgan said.

"There's only one thing we can do. We need to split up." Mika said, facing her.

"We shouldn't do that. Shadow could pick us off one by one if we're not careful." I said.

"We also can't ignore any of these guys either." She said, facing me now.

"Quit making good points!" I said

She smirked and I said "Okay Cole you take Jay, Morgan, Dane, and Skylar down the second tunnel. The rest of us will go down the other one. See you guys at the end of this." And with that we went our separate ways.

For a while we ran in silence until I stopped.

"What's wrong?" Mika asked.

"I just wanted to say that I'm really glad that I can fight with you guys. I don't think I could have ever done this on my own." I turned to them.

"I may not have been around, but I'm glad too." Mika said.

"I'll be with you the whole way." Kai said, smirking a bit.

"No way would I miss this." Nya said.

I really have the best team.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder and yanked me back. I looked up and saw Shadow, with his creepy smile, standing there.

"This is truly perfect. I was hoping that I would get you guys. But the extras are just annoying. Let's hope my men can keep them busy for a while. I want to have some fun." He said, and charged at me.

I moved out of the way in time and pulled out my sword. He took his and hit me hard. I blocked but the force of the blow almost knocked me back. Mika appeared behind him and slashed his back. He roared and kicked her away. She jumped back and shot him with some blue magic flames. Kai and Nya did a combo fire and water attack, but he simply moved and I got hit. I manage not to scream, it was really hot, and Shadow knocked me into the wall. Mika cushioned the blow for me and Kai unleashed a fury of slashes on him. As they went at it Mika and I rushed at him and joined the slashing. He kicked Mika back and pushed Kai down.

I reached out to grab Mika before she hit the wall when my side exploded in pain. I looked and saw that Shadow had stabbed me when my guard was down. He drilled the sword in more and I screamed.

Mika saw it and yelled out my name. She knocked him away, picked me up, and ran to the other side of the room. Nya tried to defend us but he collapsed a wall on top of her. She moved mostly out of the way, but her leg was pinned and she yelled out in pain.

I could barely keep my eyes opened, but I could see that Mika was ripping pieces of her uniform to bandage my side. I looked over and saw Kai trying to get Nya out from under the wall.

"Lloyd! Please stay here with me! It'll be okay it just a small cut. I just have to stop the bleeding." She said, almost panicky voice.

I could barely hear her at this point. She took my hands and put them over the wounds.

"You got to keep the pressure here okay." She said.

"There's no point girl. His fate was sealed the moment he thought he could be any different than his poor, pitiful excuse of a father. It was a wonder how he made it this far hahaha!" Shadow said, completely crazy.

She went stiff as if she was letting everything he just said sink in. Then she picked me up and put me against the wall.

"Didn't you hear anything I just said? He has no hope just like everyone he will ever know."

"Shut up." She said, in a deadly quiet voice.

The wall next to Shadow exploded and he was knocked back. He was completely surprised by that and didn't get out of the way. He whirled at her and the look on his face was shock.

"No this isn't possible. How can you have this power? Is shouldn't be possible!" he yelled.

I looked at Mika and was shocked too. Her expression was calm, but her bright green eyes were now a cold bluish purple color. There were bluish purple colored star-like markings around her eyes and on her cheeks.

Before I could say anything she disappeared from my side and reappeared and took Shadow's arm off. He whirled and tried to hit her but she blocked with no trouble and push him away. She spin and cut him three times in the chest. He roared and kicked her away. She jumped back and slashed. The energy of her magic came off and hit him. He growled and charged at her. She faced him head on and they clashed. His look was frustration, but he realized something and smirked.

"You must really love your brother if you're willing to fight to death. But is he as ready as you?" he said, his voice starting to get horse.

Before she could do anything he launched an attack right at me. I tried to move but Kai was faster. He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me out of the way.

"That was too close. Stay here with Nya I'll help Mika." He said, placing me next to her.

"How? What is wrong with her?" Both Nya and I asked.

At first he didn't answer then finally said, "She's using a special and secretive technique with her element. The First Spinjitzu Master was able to do it and only a couple others."

Just then the air around him suddenly got hot and I could see why. Burning red flame markings appeared around his eyes and his usually black eyes were now flaming red now.

He had the same power as Mika.

He launched himself at Shadow and knocked him into the wall. Mika sent another energy wave right at him, but he had already moved. He drove her into the ground. Kai hit him right on the shoulder and got him off her. She jumped up and stabbed at him. He moved and knocked her aside. Kai jumped and slashed downwards while Mika stabbed him in the back. Both their hits made contact.

For a moment he didn't move, no one did.

"Well I never *cough cough* thought that *cough cough* this power would be the end. I guess *cough cough cough* this isn't so bad after… all." He said, and his eyes closed.

They pulled their swords out and he fell to the floor. His body crumbled into ashes and blew away.

I stood up with Nya's help and we walked over.

"It's over. It's finally over."

Suddenly both Kai and Mika's markings disappeared and they collapsed.

I turned her over and saw that she was just asleep. I looked over and saw that Kai was the same.

"Whatever that power is it must take a lot. He is out of it." Nya said.

"Same with Mika."

Soon the whole tunnel started to shake and crumble.

"Damn Shadow must have rigged the whole place. We got to get them out of here now. You got her Lloyd?" she said, slinging Kai's arm over her shoulder.

"Yeah let's go."

We ran though back to the entrance we came out from and collapsed on the ground, panting hard. Mika was a lot heavier than she looks.

The others ran off and looked over us. They took Kai and Mika back to the Tower to rest up while Nya and I were sent to the hospital because of our injuries.

When we told them of Shadow's defeat and the weird power that Kai and Mika used we agreed. They both had a lot to explain.

 **Sacred Dragonblade: Sorry it took this long to get out. My first copy of this deleted itself when the computer reset itself. Just to let you guys know that the next update will be the last one for this fanfiction. There will be an important message at the end of that one so remember to read that. I will also give you guys some time to process all this. See you guys next time!**


	35. GoodbyeFor Now

Lloyd POV: After three days they finally woke up, and those moments I will cherish forever.

They were completely out of it. They were wobbly and delirious. At first they thought Jay was Nya and Cole was me. I couldn't stop laughing. After they returned to semi-normal they told us about the power they used.

Like Kai said that power is a special level of their element. It was called Elemental Master Mode. It amplifies their elements though the marks, which they called element symbols, and they become so super charged that the color of their element is showed in their eyes.

The side effect of the power is that they pass out as soon as they stop using it. Then the next few days they are off balance. On the fourth day is where they finally feel 100 percent again.

Sure enough they felt better after those three days. We decide that night we were going to celebrate Shadow's defeat.

We drank, danced, and laughed for a while until I called for everyone's attention.

"It feels amazing to be able be here with everyone. Glad that we're alive." I raised my glass and we all cheered.

At some point Mika and I were talking.

"That was a good small speech I am glad I got to hear it." She said.

"You make that sound like you probably won't have."

"Well I was going to tell in the morning, but I guess I should just tell."

"You can tell me anything. What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm not going to stay." she said, looking me right in the eye.

"Why?" Was all I could say

"I don't really know what to do now that Shadow is gone. Other than the Temple I don't know Ninjago. I would like to see more of it."

"Oh. That good."

"Don't worry. You haven't seen the last of me. I'll be back."

My heart leaped at that statement.

We talked some more before I found myself in the balcony, thinking.

In this crazy mess I manage to find my long lost sister, my beat friends, and some cool new moves. I didn't want her to go, of course, but I knew I couldn't stop her even if I wanted to. The best thing I could do now was cherish the time I got left.

I went back in and saw Dane kissing Mika. At first I thought that she hadn't consented but I saw that her eyes were closed, and that usually means that it wasn't forced.

I walked away and enjoyed the rest of the night.

I woke in the morning and moaned a little. Today was the day that Mika was going on her tour of Ninjago.

I got dressed and walked out. I saw her, Dane, Kai, and Skylar with their bags and traveling clothes on.

"Ah what's going on?" I asked.

"Lloyd! There you are. I was beginning to think you would never wake up." Mika said.

"Why do they have their bags?"

"I was going to tell you. They going to come with us. Kai and Skylar is going to show Dane and I the best places." she said, clearly happy.

Is it terrible of me to wish they would just stay.

"That's fantastic. I hope you guys have fun." I said, hoping I didn't sound disappointed.

"Don't worry. We'll be back. Just keep an eye on Morgan. She can be a bit of a handful." Kai said.

I nodded. They got in their cars and left. I finally sighed and went back to my room. I already miss them all terribly. I looked up and saw a gift on my bed. It wasn't there a second ago.

I smriked. It must have been Mika with her magic.

I opened it and it was a picture that we all took after Kai and Mika was 100 percent again and a note.

'Lloyd I know that us leaving was sudden, but it is for the best. I just wanted you to know that even if we're apart we all care for you.'

I laughed a bit. I guess this makes it a bit better. I really can't want to see them all again. But until then I guess I have make due.

The End

 **Sacred Dragonblade: I hope this was to your liking. But don't worry I will be back with this characters. It might be a while before I will however. I'm not sure about the title yet, nut be on the look out in June or July for a new fanfic. See you guys then with a new adventure!!!**


End file.
